Pokemon Rangers
The Pokemon Rangers are the primary law enforcement agency of the Relano Region. It was founded in the year 207, and is comprised of two major arms, the Urban Arm and the Wilderness Arm. Each Arm is broken down into Divisions, which specialize in various tasks the Arms undertake. Each Division manages itself individually, with only a very limited amount of staff managing the arms as a whole. Likewise, above the Arms sits a small staff that manages the Pokemon Rangers as a whole. History Founding The Pokemon Rangers were founded in the year 207, by order of the king, Samson English. They served to watch over the Pokemon Reserves of Capitol Island. The Rangers primary purpose was to ensure the health of the Pokemon on the Reserves, with a secondary function of preventing poachers from hunting or capturing Pokemon. They served in this basic capacity for the first 56 years, before the leader asked for additional power to investigate poachers. This started the transition towards the more modern law enforcement role of the Pokemon Rangers. Evolution of the Rangers The Pokemon Rangers role expanded following their ability to investigate poachers. They were soon tasked with safeguarding the Pokemon of the entire Region, ensuring that Pokemon did not come to undue harm in the wilderness. With the Rangers patrolling the entire wilderness, it was a natural evolution for them to take on the role of bounty hunters, seeking out criminals who had escaped from the cities. As they settled into this role, the Rangers started to splinter into smaller Divisions, to allow each Ranger to specialize, while making organisation easier for those in charge. The first two Divisions were the Crime Division and the Welfare Division, both created in the year 438. Foundation of the Arms In the following years after splitting into divisions, the power of the Rangers was increased, and they were tasked with overall law enforcement. To this end, the two divisions were reinvented into the two arms. The Crime Division became the City Arm, which later was renamed to the modern, Urban Arm. The Welfare Division was changed to the Wilderness Arm. These changes were made in the year 474. It was a few short years until 480, where the Urban Arm was split into two Divisions, the Enforcement Division and the Order Division. The Enforcement Division filled the role of the Pokemon Rangers of old, hunting down criminals who fled. The Order Division meanwhile took over the role of law enforcement within cities, acting as a police force. Development of Special Forces In the year 1097 the Pokemon Rangers underwent another evolution. With technology growing, threats to national security became all the more prevalent, and so, King Samuel English tasked the Pokemon Rangers with a new evolution. The Wilderness Arm had created a few Divisions to assist with organisation, however they were not nearly as official as the Urban Arm's divisions. Under the new task, the Wilderness Arm was to create a number of new divisions, and work to counter-act growing threats to crown authority. As such, the Wilderness Arm was split into the Terrestrial Division, Aerial Division, Aquatic Division, Intelligence Division and Care Division. The foundation of these divisions changed the nature of the Enforcement Division, turning the majority of their work to processing and punishment, with only a small section of it remaining dedicated to hunting the most dangerous criminals. Meanwhile the Terrestrial, Aerial and Aquatic divisions patrolled the region, picking up and bringing in petty criminals. In addition to this, they worked to pick up any information they could on threats to the Crown. In more recent years this has manifested in combating the four teams of the region.